Susurros del tiempo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10 pairings. Pareja 2: Battler/Beatrice. SPOILERS EP8. Desde su ataúd ella sigue esperando, observando los cambios, deseando el futuro. Algún día, Battler regresará al lugar donde le prometió tantas cosas, donde le prometió la eternidad...


**Claim: **Ushiromiya Battler/Beatrice  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP8. Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>73. Susurro

* * *

><p><strong>Susurros del tiempo<strong>

Hace mucho tiempo que despertó, tanto que no puede contabilizarlo, ni siquiera con los granos de arena a su alrededor, infinitos y a la vez pequeños, efímeros como lo fue su existencia. El mar se extiende hacia arriba, hacia donde no alcanza su vista, es azul y profundo y una corriente cálida arrastra su vestido en todas direcciones, recordándole lo frágil de su existencia, lo fácil que fue arrastrada por su destino. Beatrice sonríe con ternura cuando reconoce su entorno, las suaves olas del mar rompiendo contra su cuerpo desfigurado y brillante, oculto en la caja de magia; sonríe porque las memorias la alcanzan con la misma brusquedad de las corrientes marinas, envolviéndola en lo que le parece ha sido un sueño.

_Battler._ Ese solo nombre consigue que su sonrisa se ensanche, similar a la de un niño pequeño que es arrullado por su madre. Battler y sus brazos ciñéndose alrededor de ella, sus palabras dulces —dulces mentiras—, la promesa de la eternidad. Un sueño que ella rechazó vivir, un sueño que ella no merece. Él se ha ido, él ya no está ahí, meciéndose como un cadáver a su lado, ocultos para siempre en la caja de magia. Él sobrevivió, él vivirá libre y Beatrice tendrá que aferrarse a su recuerdo, como lo hizo a su cuerpo tanto tiempo atrás, real y efímero, arrastrado por las olas.

Algún día volverá, eso está claro. Algunos cuantos años no son nada, mucho menos los que falten por venir, conforme las estaciones pasen y su vida se desdibuje, cenizas a las cenizas, ilusiones a las ilusiones. Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo sabe, no puede evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, que logran perderse inmediatamente entre el agua, aquél fondo oscuro y olvidado que ella escogió como su tumba.

_Estoy esperando._ Dice y su voz se convierte en burbujas que se desvanecen con la misma rapidez que su vida en ese fatídico día, en el día en que decidió morir. _Estoy esperando, como lo hice antes, como lo haré siempre._

Ha pasado un día y la luz en la superficie comienza a desvanecerse, a teñirse de los colores del ocaso, de un tono mortecino y sangriento, que poco a poco se apaga, justo como el sonido del motor de un barco alejándose, justo como la sombra que proyectaba el cuerpo de Battler, flotando a la deriva en el mar.

Las horas componen días desde esa escena y es ahora una semana exacta la que se ha sucedido desde la tragedia, una semana que ha traído todo tipo de barcos y ruidos extraños, seguramente de la prensa, pero no hay señal de él y Beatrice se pregunta cómo estará, qué pensará. Si habrá hecho bien en dejarlo ir, hacia ese mundo lleno de luz, pero tan cruel...

Su duda sobrevive durante al menos un mes, hasta que la tormenta de reporteros ya se ha desvanecido, dejando las aguas en calma, serenas, tanto que logran mecerla con ternura, como si quisieran sumirla en un duermevela mucho más profundo que el de la muerte. Sin embargo, aquello no dura demasiado y las aguas cálidas de finales de otoño se convierten en corrientes frías, frías como la misma muerte que ha elegido, que ahuyentan a todos los peces del fondo, que vuelven más oscuro el mundo, más lejano el sol...

Un año, dos... Diez. No son nada, se recuerda por enésima vez, observando las curiosas figuras que proyectan los peces en el agua, como si de un extraño planetario se tratase. No son nada comparados con el tiempo que tuvo que esperar por su regreso la primera vez, casi cien años sumida en una profunda agonía que tiene mucho que envidiarle a la calma que ahora la rodea, que la abraza con el susurro de la muerte y la promesa de un reencuentro. No son nada, mucho menos 15, tampoco 20...

Hace mucho tiempo que despertó, tanto que no puede contabilizarlo, en un sinfín de días que se repiten a sí mismos sin parar, sin cambiar ni un ápice. Hace mucho tiempo que despertó, pero ese día le parece diferente a los anteriores, llenos de siluetas brillantes y oscuras, de contornos gráciles en medio del mar. Una figura se acerca a ella como un buzo que busca un tesoro, es alta y grácil, como él a los 18 años. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿25 años? ¿30? ¿50? Battler sonríe. Sonríe con una sonrisa que estaba a punto de olvidar, un mero eco de su infancia lejana. No es un sueño, no es una ilusión, como tantas ha tenido en ese lugar, como aquellas que la sostuvieron durante toda su niñez, los únicos amigos que tuvo en la isla.

_Te dije que vendría, ¿llego tarde?_ Como siempre, las palabras se convierten en burbujas nada más escapan de sus labios, pero Beatrice puede ver a Battler acercándose, puede presentir que su espera ha terminado.

_Idiota._ Murmura y aunque él no puede oírla ambos sonríen cuando por fin sus manos se tocan, se unen en aquél fondo olvidado, ahora parte de su paraíso personal.

_Idiota._

Beatrice se aferra a su cuerpo, escuchando de nuevo sus dulces mentiras, palabras mucho más poderosas que cualquier hechizo mágico y que le hablan de una sola cosa, que ahora sí piensa creerle: eternidad.

**FIN.**


End file.
